<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chaotic Friendship of Tooru Oikawa and Koushi Sugawara by Silverbreeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825680">The Chaotic Friendship of Tooru Oikawa and Koushi Sugawara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbreeze/pseuds/Silverbreeze'>Silverbreeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, My shitty attempt at angst, Oikawa and Suga have anxiety and depression, but they're always there for each other, i love these two dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbreeze/pseuds/Silverbreeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically all of my headcanons involving my two favourite characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter is going to be short as it's just setting up what's going to happen throughout the story. All the money throughout this is going to be in Australian dollars for the pure reason of it's what I'm used to and I'm too lazy to convert it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something that a lot of people didn't know was that the third year setters from Karasuno and Aoba Johsai were extremely close. The two could easily be seen together at a cafe or bookstore. Suga was the reason Iwaoi was a thing, and Oikawa was the reason Daisuga was a thing. </p><p>The two setters has known each other since they had been in daycare when they were two. They went to primary school together, but split off in Junior High. They had always helped each other with setting and, when Oikawa found out that Suga lost the position of starting setter to a first year, he was pissed. And even more so when he found out it was Kageyama. </p><p>Suga was always there when Oikawa worked himself to point of almost passing out. Suga was almost always waiting for Oikawa outside of Aoba Johsai, and would walk home with him, however more often than not, Tooru would stay with Koushi and his mother. </p><p>Tooru was there when Koushi's mother was admitted to hospital with cancer. He helped the ash haired male through all the times he was told Hana wouldn't make it. Tooru would hold a crying Koushi until he fell asleep night after night. Tooru would take him to school and get him after. Their roles were reversed. Koushi was overworking himself to a permanent ankle injury, while Tooru would be begging him to stop and go home. </p><p>Koushi was by Tooru's side in the aftermaths of his dad's abuse episodes. When Tooru would come over with a bruised eye or limp, Koushi would give him ice and watch alien movies and old conspiracy documentaries with him. He would cuddle up against Koushi while Koushi ran his hand through Tooru's hair. </p><p>Anyone that didn't know that Tooru had been adopted into the Sugawara family, would think that they were dating. Koushi and Tooru were always like brothers, and they never even thought of the idea of dating each other. When Iwaizumi and Daichi starting dating their respective partners , Koushi could tell that Iwaizumi was the person for Tooru, and Tooru could tell that Daichi was the person for Koushi.  </p><p>There were a lot of times that others, mainly on their respective teams, thought that they were cheating on their partners. So they did the what they thought was right in telling Iwaizumi and Daichi. That only lead to a huge amount of drama. But that's an entirely different story for an entirely different day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapters probably won't be posted in chronological order unless stated specifically. These are going to be posted in order that I wrote them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daisuga Becoming Canon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa helped Daichi and Suga get together, but there is still going to be bumps along the road</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru noticed that Koushi had become a lot more flustered whenever they talked about the captain of Karasuno. He would get a slight pink tint to his face, and his eyes would shine. The small details when Koushi would get excited was what Tooru loved about him. The two were up until after midnight talking and watching really bad conspiracy theory videos on YouTube and Netflix. </p>
<p>There were plenty of times that Koushi would call Tooru, completely lovestruck by Daichi. Tooru would listen to the man that was like his brother rant about how perfect Daichi was. How his eyes shone when Hinata and Kageyama would do a perfect quick attack. Tooru really didn't mind as it got his mind off his father. </p>
<p>The only time Tooru ever heard Koushi say something bad about Daichi was the time that they were together and Daichi was with Michimiya on what looked like a date. The ash haired boy immediately went off about how he knew Daichi could never like, let alone love, someone like him. How Daichi deserved someone so much better than him, how that Michimiya was perfect for him. </p>
<p>To say the least, Tooru was pissed. He had been listening to Koushi rant about this man, and for Daichi to go and completely ignore him for a girl that was probably one of the rudest people Tooru had ever met. Tooru was half tempted to confront him, but Koushi stopped him. He clutched onto Tooru's arm, shaking, almost having a full blown panic attack, Daichi was quick to notice this, and left Michimiya alone, obviously wanting a kiss. </p>
<p>Tooru was eying off Daichi while he comforted Koushi. He did have to restrain himself from laughing when Michimiya stormed out of the cafe. When he turned around, Koushi and Daichi were kissing, he laughed silently and payed the cheque. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Years of Koushi praising Daichi eventually stopped. Koushi had gone to Tooru's apartment in the middle of the night crying. Something a lot of people didn't know about Koushi was that he had major anxiety and depression. He always doubted himself and was willing to put others in front of himself, even if it made his life miserable. Tooru held him close to his chest until he was ready to talk. </p>
<p>"H-he told me that I-I was cheating on him. H-he said t-that if I didn't stop t-talking to you, he w-would break up with me. B-but I love y-you, you're my brother, and I l-love him more than anything. I-I don't know what to do," Koushi tried to keep his composure, but was in tears by the end again. </p>
<p>"I'm going to assume you haven't told him about the fact that we are pretty much brothers. You're best bet is to tell him the truth. Tell him we are brothers. If he reallt loves you he'll understand," Tooru replied. </p>
<p>"For one, stop saying you're 'pretty much' my brother. You are my brother, and I have the legal documents to prove it. Two, I'll try. You always somehow manage to give the best advice. It'd honestly scary," Koushi laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Koushi got a call from Daichi, asking where he was. Koushi, who had no ability to lie when he was tired, told him the truth. Tooru could here Daichi's outrage through the phone. Koushi started crying again, scared that the man he loved would take him away from his brother. </p>
<p>Daichi walked into Tooru's apartment, fuming with anger. He was looking for Koushi, but was met with an equally as angry Tooru Oikawa. This only made him even more pissed off. </p>
<p>"Where is my boyfriend?" Daichi asked through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>"Sleeping. Resting after having having a panic attack, for the second time today. You claim to love him, yet you have been the cause of some iof his worst panic attacks. You claim to love him, yet I know him better, and have know him since we were two. You're only his boyfriend, I'm his brother. Family is stronger than anything else," Tooru retaliated. "And if you don't believe me about us being brothers, you can have a look at the legal documents." </p>
<p>Daichi shut down after hearing that. His face went blank as he tried to process what was just said. It was at this point that Koushi walked of Tooru's room. He saw Daichi and was only a few seconds away from having a third panic attack. </p>
<p>Upon seeing this, Daichi immediately snapped out of his shut down mode and raced to his boyfriend. He whispered sweet things in Koushi's ear, trying to comfort him. Tooru could hear Daichi apologising to Koushi. Tooru smiled. He really didn't hate Daichi, in fact, he liked him for giving Koushi someone to love. Tooru really loved Koushi, and wanted nothing more for him but to be happy. If Daichi was the one that made him happy, then Tooru was Koushi's biggest supporter, and would stay by his side through thick and thin. </p>
<p>Daichi actually ened up inviting Tooru to live with them. Their house was plenty big enough for the three of them, and Tooru had his own space upstairs so he wouldn't ever feel like a third-wheel, not that he ever did of course. The reason that Daichi wanted Tooru there was for Koushi. He was the person that Koushi would go to, and instead of him leaving in the middle of the night, he could just go upstairs to Tooru's room. And of course Tooru was the first person to know that Daichi and Koushi got engaged. </p>
<p>People still though that Koushi and Tooru were dating, but they were always quick to correct people. Both Koushi and Tooru were married to respective partners, but still loved each other more than anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oikawa the Simp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa is a huge simp for Iwaizumi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is definitely the most light hearted thing I've written for a while now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru was possibly the biggest simp on planet Earth. Every time he saw Iwaizumi, he kept saying things like he would do absolutely anything for him. He would shut down if Iwaizumi said anything but an insult. But even though he was pretty much in love with Iwaizumi, he would never in a million years ask him out.</p><p>So that lead to the situation of Tooru ranting to Koushi, who was really only half listening. He had already heard all of this multiple times, but Tooru had listened to him rant for hours on end about Daichi, so he was listening. Being the gay he was, Koushi could see how Iwaizumi was attractive, but the spiky haired male just wasn't Koushi's type. HE much preferred his soft haired, kinder (at least to him) boyfriend. </p><p>Koushi had been trying to get Tooru to ask Iwaizumi out since their first year. Tooru however, was way to scared of rejection to ask his crush out. Much like Koushi, Tooru had really bad anxiety and depression. He would always overthink things to the point of a full blown panic attack. He would shake uncontrollably, causing him to look like he's having seizure rather than a panic attack. Something that the two of them could do was give advice, what they couldn't do however, was take a piece of their own advice. </p><p> </p><p>Much like the Daisuga situation, the two brothers were at a cafe when Iwaizumi came in. Unlike the Daisuga situation, he was alone, simply ordering coffee for himself. Tooru was tempted to tell him to sit down and he would get the coffee for him. And that's what he did. Koushi was laughing his head off at his brother with tears running down his face. Watching his brother simp for the ace of Aoba Johsai was one of the funniest things he had ever seen, and that's saying something. HIs 'kids' are Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata. </p><p>Tooru gave his brother a huge death glare, but that only made Koushi laugh even harder. Tooru's face was flushed red and his hair had somehow lost it's floof. How that's possible, only Koutarou Bokuto knows as his hair deflates every ten seconds. </p><p>"You're such a simp. Iwaizumi could tell you to jump off a cliff and you would. I wasn't this bad with Daichi," Koushi snickered. </p><p>"Shut up. Daichi could tell you to beat the shit out of Tanaka and Nishinoya and you would." </p><p>"Difference being, I do that every other day," Koushi laughed. He leaned over the table and fixed Tooru's hair, making the floof come back. "I would still beat the shit out of Tanaka and Noys whether Daichi told me or not. The two of the never shut up, and when they drag Hinata into it, it gets about a thousand times worse." </p><p>"Maybe you're right. But I'm not a simp," Tooru whined. </p><p>"Hey Iwaizumi, how are you?" Koushi smirked. Tooru turned around faster than the Flash. "Really, not a simp. The second his name is mentioned, your eyes light up and your hair somehow becomes even more floofy than usual."</p><p>"You make a good point. I have realised, I am a simp for Iwaizumi," Tooru said, a stupid grin on his face. </p><p>"You only realised this now now? After how many years of simping?" Koushi said, the resting bitch face that Akaashi taught all of the 'mum squad' on is full swing. </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"I'll shut up when you ask Iwaizumi out. Hey look, there he is," Koushi smirked at his brother, while Tooru silently begged him to stop. "Hey Iwaizumi, Oikawa wants to ask you something." </p><p>"What do you want Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi snapped. </p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date? You don't have to, and you probably aren't even attracted to males. You probably already have a girlfriend. You know what, just forget what I asked in the first place," Tooru rambled. Iwaizumi grabbed his face and connected their lips. Koushi smirked, already knowing that Iwaizumi would say yes, having listened him talk about his crush in the 'mum squad' group chat. </p><p>"I was thinking I would have to make the first move, Lazykawa," Iwaizumi said after pulling away. </p><p>"So is that a yes Iwa-chan?"</p><p>"Yes Stupidkawa. That's a yes." </p><p>Koushi smiled at the sight of his simp of a brother finally getting around to asking his crush out, after two years. And finally getting a boyfriend that would treat him right, instead of assholes who cared nothing about him and wanted nothing but sex from Tooru. (Is this foreshadowing for another chapter? Maybe, maybe not)</p><p>"I know you guys know each other as rivals, but I think you guys should meet as friends. Iwa-chan, this is my older brother, Sugawara Koushi. Koushi, this is my boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime," Tooru smiled. </p><p>"Nice to meet you Iwaizumi, call me Suga," Koushi shook Iwaizumi's hand, giving him the signature Sugawara smile. They smirked at each other as subtly a possible, already being fairly close thanks to the 'mu squad'. But Tooru didn't need to know that. Koushi hugged his brother and whispered into his ear. </p><p>"You deserve someone who will treat you right. And I may as well help you get that as you helped me. Love you Tooru." </p><p>"Love you too Koushi. Don't know what I would do without you," Tooru smiled again. </p><p>While there would always be bumps along the road with relationships, Tooru and Hajime were a pretty good couple. The fights they had were only ever about trivial things, not relationship ending things. And if they did get into a larger fight, Koushi would kick whoever started it up the ass. When Hajime did move in with Tooru, he also lived with Koushi and Daichi. Iwaoi got upstairs and Daisuga got downstairs. The four of them were happy with each other, and I believe that's the end of this story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tooru Sugawara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Oikawa became a member of the Sugawara family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Watch me fail at writing this. I am really sorry if this is terrible</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa's father was a piece of shit. There really was no nice way to put it. And Suga knew it better than anyone else. He had always helped Oikawa after his father would abuse him by watching terrible alien movies. Oikawa had always been there for Suga and Suga was going to repay him by being there him when he needed it. And this was the time he needed it. Oikawa never wanted Suga, or anyone in fact, to know about his father, but Suga being the smart angel he was, figured it out by the way Oikawa would act. There was a time when Oikawa had come just a little late to Karasuno after practise, and he apologised thousands of times, even though Suga had told him many times that it really didn't matter. It also seemed that Oikawa had more bruises than usual on him, and that he had more of a limp than you would get from a bad knee. And the fact that Oikawa never let Suga come to his house was a petty huge red flag. </p>
<p>But what really set Suga off that Oikawa's father was hurting his son, was when Oikawa stopped contacting everyone he knew suddenly. Suga had talked to Iwaizumi, only to find out that Oikawa had been at practise for a few weeks, and when he was, he wouldn't play very often, and would leave earlier than everyone else. Even though Suga had never been inside Oikawa's house, he knew where he lived due to picking Oikawa up on occasion. He had gone up to his door to see him, but before he could knock, he heard the sound of glass smashing and someone whimpering. He knocked on the door, knowing he had to do something. </p>
<p>"Give me a minute," a voice that Suga knew very well said. He heard footsteps coming to the door, and the door click open. Oikawa had visible distress on his face when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here Koushi?"</p>
<p>"I came to see you. Iwaizumi said you've been skipping practise, and you haven't been answering your phone. I'm worried about you Tooru. I miss talking to you," Suga said. </p>
<p>"Who's at the door Tooru," another voice said. It wasn't so much of a question as it was an order, and that set off huge red flags for Suga. </p>
<p>"One of my friends, he just came to see if I could hang out with him," Oikawa called. Suga could easily tell that he was terrified of the answer that would come back.</p>
<p>"You can go," Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief, but tensed at the next response. "Just be back before dinner." the simple statement was harmless, but with the tone Oikawa's father used changed the whole meaning of the statement. Oikawa closed the door and smiled at the older, and moved as fast as he can away from the house. Suga already had an idea what was going on at this point. He wasn't stupid, in fact he was one of the smartest kids at Karasuno, he could tell when his friends are upset or hurting.</p>
<p>"Where do you want to go Koushi? Your choice," Oikawa said, with a clearly fake smile. </p>
<p>"Let's go to that chocolate place you like," Suga smiled. He was deathly allergic to chocolate and if he ate it, he would burst out in hives and his throat would close up. He had been to hospital more times than he could count because of his allergy. He couldn't get anything, but he wanted to make his friend smile. </p>
<p>"You're allergic to chocolate Koushi. Why the hell do you want to go there?" </p>
<p>"Because you like it there," Suga said with a of course I'm allergic chocolate but I want to make you happy and see you smile face. Oikawa looked at him weirdly, but still drove towards the small restaurant. It really was a chocolate lovers heaven. When the two got there, Oikawa's face lit up, and his fake smile turned into a real and bright one. </p>
<p>"Hey Koushi look. They now have a white chocolate menu, now you can actually get something," Oikawa smiled and the older. Despite being allergic to normal chocolate, he loved white chocolate more than he loved himself. Suga smiled at his friend. </p>
<p>"You're usual?" </p>
<p>"Yep. Large chocolate milkshake and a chocolate cheesecake," Oikawa said. He went to take his wallet from his pocket, only to not feel it and panic. "I'm sorry Koushi, I left my wallet at home. I'm sorry." </p>
<p>"Tooru, it's fine. I'll pay and drive you back home. I'm a pretty good driver if I do say so myself," Suga smirked. He loved messing with his best friend of 16 years. Oikawa smiled at the angel like boy before finding a table for two. Suga went up to the counter to order. </p>
<p>"Hi, what can I get for you today?" a familiar dual haired boy said. Suga remembered Nishinoya telling him about getting a job. </p>
<p>"Can I get a chocolate cheesecake, a large chocolate milkshake, a white hot chocolate and a white chocolate raspberry cookie please?" Suga asked the small boy. </p>
<p>"That'll be $20 thanks," Nishinoya looked up, and his face lit up. "Suga-san! I didn't even realise it was you. I thought you were allergic to chocolate." </p>
<p>"Hey Hinata. Yes I am. I'm ordering for a friend. The white chocolate is for me," Suga explained. He put a $20 note on the bench. Not only was that all he had, but he wanted to give the first year a tip. </p>
<p>"Suga-san, there is an extra $10 here," Nishinoya said. Suga simply smiled at the first year. Nishinoya knew Suga was nice, but he never realised quite how nice. Suga noticed that Oikawa was staring at his phone, not really looking at it though, and his hands were shaking. </p>
<p>“Tooru, what’s wrong? Talk to me. Tell me exactly what’s wrong now,” Suga said softly, a tone you wouldn’t expect from the statement. When Oikawa was in this sort of state, he needed Suga to be straight forward to him. When Oikawa didn't answer, Suga took his phone and read the message from his father, and to say that the shorter was pissed would be and understatement. "Noya, cancel my order. Keep the money," Suga helped Oikawa out of the small restaurant and into the car. Oikawa protested when Suga pulled into the driveway of his and his mothers home, but Suga managed to get him to get him inside and lying on his bed. </p>
<p>"I-I need to go home now. He will h-hurt me if I don't go home. P-please let me go K-Koushi," Oikawa pleaded with the older, but Suga knew how to get around it. He put Ancient Aliens on Netflix on the TV on the wall. It wasn't long before Oikawa became way to invested into it, and while he was watching, Suga got an ice-pack out of the freezer and some ice cream. When the silver-haired boy returned, the brunette was sprawled across the bed, on his phone and half watching the Netflix show. </p>
<p>"I see you're feeling a little better. Now do you want to explain why you stopped contacting everyone, have a limp that you normally don't have and why you were freaking out before?" Suga asked. Oikawa turned off his phone and looked at his best friend. </p>
<p>"It's my father. He hurts me if I do something wrong. He told me to stop contacting everyone, and I didn't want to get hit, so I did. I'm sorry Koushi," Oikawa muttered, only seconds away from bursting into tears. Suga sat down next to his brother and hugged him tightly, and that was all it took for Oikawa to burst into tears. The younger cried himself to sleep and had collapsed onto the older. When the familiar ringtone of Oikawa's phone went off, Suga didn't look at who the caller was and answered the phone. </p>
<p>"Who is this?" a harsh voice asked. Suga remembered the voice from early the day, recognising it as his best friends father. </p>
<p>"My name is Sugawara Koushi. I'm Tooru's best friend," Suga answered. </p>
<p>"That disappointment of a child actually has friend's, now that's a shocker," Oikawa's father laughed. Suga had met a lot of horrible people over the 17 years he had been alive, but he had never met someone so cruel to their own child. They were the people that the silver-haired boy hated the most. The only people he wished anything bad upon. </p>
<p>"Tooru is my best friend, and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be the person I am now. He is one of the best people I have ever met. He is kind, caring and the most talented person I have ever met. And if you can't see that, then you are the only one in the wrong. I will be at your house tomorrow to get Tooru's things, and if you try anything, I will call the police," Suga hissed through the phone. When he was angry, even the planets worst serial killer would be scared of the 18 year old. </p>
<p>"Do whatever you want kid. If you want to keep the disappointment, you are more than welcome to. I don't want him. HIs belongings will be on the doorstep when you get here."</p>
<p>Suga hung up the phone, wishing he could slam it down instead of just pressing a button. He could feel Oikawa stir next to him, but he never woke. And god bless Hana Sugawara that she was more than happy to let Oikawa live with them. It wasn't long after that night that Oikawa Tooru, legally, became Sugawara Tooru. He still went by Oikawa to everyone though. The new brothers only became closer than they were originally, with Suga being even more motherly than he would with Nishinoya and Tanaka. The two were so close that most people thought they were biological brothers, with one taking after their mother and the other taking after their father. The two just got to a point were they didn't bother to correct people. From the moment that Oikawa was adopted by the Sugawara's, he instantly became happier, he would smile more and he wouldn't be apologetic as he was before.</p>
<p>Koushi and Tooru Sugawara really does sound good. And the two knew it better than anyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate this ending more than anything. It was rushed and I'm half asleep. I'm sorry about this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>